Kasper Noodless
Kasper NoodLess (Lmaorian, 1227 - Present) is the current leader of house Thèonblod, regent of the Sapphire seas and lord of Lmaoria. He is still relatively young for a man in his position, for his father passed away when he was still a child. As the only son of his father, despite his age, his father’s titles were passed on to him. But despite this, he has already made a name for himself. As a true Thèonblod, he has great strategic wisdom, which he got from his father, who learned from his father and his father before him. Kasper has shown this skill in the battle against the monster Haz, where he was given his name NoodLess, meaning fearless, and in his attempt to take over castle Anyn, in which he succeeded. Unfortunately for him he was not as fond with tricks, as Chaonatus misled him and threw him out again a couple of years later. Under his flag sail the fishing and mining boats from Lmaoria and under his command is the Lmaorian's army and the fleet. At the head of the army stands Commander Bones and at the head of his fleet stands Admiral Thenadan. Haz For years, my people have been mining sapphires in the Sapphire Seas. And for years is was going well. The city had become the definition of wealth. Every day a new expedition would head out, consisting of two ships with divers, engineers and miners. They would leave the harbour of Lmaoria with empty loads but they would return with the most beautiful sapphires mankind has ever known. For years, the mining seemed to come without a cost, but everybody knows, that everything in this world comes with a cost. One day only one of the ships returned from the expedition. The sailors told the following story: They saw the other ship in the distance, but one moment later it was gone. Chills went through everyone’s spines as they heard a loud roar from the depths of the sea. They went looking for the other ship but found nothing other than some wooden planks and a piece of clothing from one of the sailors. Despite the disappearance the ships kept going on new expeditions to mine for sapphires but the ships kept disappearing. Until one day, one of the ships reported to have escaped from whatever it was and one of the divers claims to have been face to face with whatever was causing all of this. He was underwater, mining a piece of ore as he saw a big shadow on the seafloor. As he looked, up he saw an enormous creature swimming towards him. One moment later the creature was just an inch from his face. The thing seemed to have an enormous eye and a thousand teeth and lunged forward to bite him, the diver barely dodged the attack with his body, but both of his legs got stolen from him. He pushed the pickaxe in the direction of the creature in an attempt to distract him and managed to pull his lifeline twice to signal the people on the boat to pull him up. They immediately set sail for the harbor but the beast was chasing them swiftly. It lunged out of the water and for a moment the people got to see the creature clearly, but none of the survivors could remember anything other than that it looked terrifying. A second later it bit out the bridge of the ship taking a handful of crew members with it. The ship started to sink slowly, but they had to keep going. They managed to make it a few hundred more yards, rowing like the devil was on their heels, but then they had to take the 4 little boats still remaining on the ship. But because the monster was still pursuing them they decided to split up, 3 people per boat. Only one of the groups managed to return to the harbor alive. After a couple of days the beast was named Haz. It was the name of an infamous traveler who once came to Lmaoria to poison my people’s minds with his culture, with an aggressive and disgusting sounding language and the traditional clothing he called Lederhosen. And so the beast came to be known as the Haz who roamed the sapphire seas to assault the expeditions mining for its crystals. I was still a young man at the time, I had just been crowned lord. I was inexperienced, but I knew what needed to be done. I summoned my general, Bones, together with my most experienced commanders and together we decided to sail out at the beast in full force. One thousand soldiers, most of them archers, sailors and engineers who manned the ballistae on the ship. I took 20 ships and set sails for the monster, myself and general Bones in the flagship leading the assault. We sailed to the place where Haz was last seen and waited there. We waited there for hours and some men were starting to doubt that the monster would even come to us. But after the long wait we finally heard from the scout in the crow’s nest of the ship to my left: ‘Tentacles to our left!’ It was time. I did not have a chance to see the monster myself and thus I was shocked by the size of its tentacles, what could be underneath the sea I did not want to imagine. Fortunately the shock did not last long and I sent the fleet forward. Most of the ships were equipped with harpoons intended to keep the monster in place, somehow. The ships got into formation and I ordered them to fire. But just as they were about to shoot the harpoons, one tentacle bursted out from the water, right before the fleet. With a deep booming sound it crashed down. The sound was so loud, everyone fell to their knees and held their head. The tentacle dragged a handful of ships down with it to the bottom of the sea and another five ships ripped in half. At one moment, we stood strong, were confident and had the will to fight this monster that had been raiding the sea for weeks. One moment later most of the fleet was ruined, either completely destroyed or at the bottom of the sea swimming with the fish. Three of the ships turned around and despite my order to stand and fight they fled back to Lmaoria. I didn’t want to punish them though. If I executed every soldier who disobeyed an order, there would be nobody left to guard the city walls. I only had four ships left, so we decided to spread out. General Bones proposed to surround the beast and pelt it with arrows, and so we did. The ships had the space to manoeuvre and because the beast was slow with its swings, it was possible for the ships to dodge most of its strikes. This went on for hours and hours. The monster would strike at us and we would fire as much as we possibly could and the steering man would try to dodge the tentacles, over and over and over again. Night came upon us and half of the crew would rest and the other half would keep on fighting and then the groups would switch. We had to keep trying to wear the beast down, make it tired without dropping our guard ourselves. This went on for three days and it seemed to be working, the beast was gradually slowing down over time. At this time we lost two of the four remaining ships. On the fourth night we thought we were about to end it all. The beast seemed to be exhausted end the men were confident that we could finish it. But as I sailed to where the monster’s head would be, we got the biggest surprise of our lives. The monster rose up in front of us, showing his thousand teeth mouth. We finally could get a good look at what we had been fighting for days now. The monster seemed like a giant kraken, but it had one large eye in the middle of his head and a giant mouth underneath it. The monster opened it to us and the inside it seemed like a dark void, striking fear amongst the men. I knew we were not making it out of this alive if we didn’t do something. So I climbed on to the front of the ship and waited for the opportune moment. My armour shone golden in the sunlight, the Armour of Legions, worn by my family since the first Thèonblod. As I drew my sword, made out of the finest metal you can find, General Bones shouted, ‘are you sure you want to do this?’ I didn’t reply. I knew that the chance of me returning from what I was about to do were practically zero. But I had to do it, or else everyone on the ship would join the rest of the fleet at the bottom of the see, or worse. As the monster lunged towards us, I jumped into its mouth. Raising my shield to keep it’s sharp teeth from pouring into my helmet and carefully balancing on top of its tongue, I managed to stay strong. I tried to stab my sword into the back of the mouth, but it was not very effective. The monster closed its mouth and dove back into the sea. The men must have been lost seeing their lord swallowed whole by the monster. But the monster’s bite did not kill me. Living inside it was tough but I had to persist. The people must have thought that I was dead. I ate what the monster ate. I drank what liquid came though his mouth. I started carving in it’s skin. The progress was slow and the work hard but I had to do it. It was the only way that I could live. I did not count the days, but it must’ve been weeks. But it worked. After even more days I finally drilled through the bone and reached his skin. I took a deep breath and pierced the monster’s skin. Water quickly filled up his body but I made it out. I was very weak and it is a miracle that I reached the surface. I returned to my city. My clothes were hard to be recognized as clothes. My hair was long and filthy and my body was weak. The guards tried to block me from the city, they thought that I was a thief. But then my commander appeared at the gates and he recognized me. The lord had returned. This is where the people gave me the name NoodLess, meaning fearless in the language of the Sapphire Isles.